Daggeron
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Jenji Daggeron rubs the lamp and summons Jenji the cat/genie. He will follow Daggeron as he moves around the stage. There are two things Jenji can do: # To press B, Jenji into the air while Sonic is surrounded in a red aura. Jenji then yells ""Time to get seriouse."" and unleashes a massive Light Speed Attack, causing him to zoom around in the air at astounding speeds while striking more or one opponents for about two seconds before landing on the ground again. # To press side B, Jenji vanishes and zaps back where the trap item, weapon or food were. Jenji shouts, "Look at all this loot!" as he took the item and disappears and back to give it to his owner. He even l be KO'd, by getting pushed away by trap-removing characters. Now gaining a respawn time of 30 seconds. Side B - MagiLamp Buster It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack called the Jenji Shinning Attack. Although Jenji will be back after 30 seconds. Daggeron will shoot laser blasts everywhere he aims with analogue stick. Up B - Mystic Carpet The Mystic Carpet is an enchanted carpet that serves as the Solaris Knight's personal transport. Daggeron gets on a mystic carpet and rides it every dicrections. Daggeron rams into the opponent if he gets in contact with them on it. Dageron can also jump off it, helping him reach higher and avoid surprise falls. However, it's not a very recommendable move to use, because it's slow and if the ball collides with aerial attacks or a hazard, it breaks, giving damage to Hogan. Down B - Solar Streak Daggeron Summons the Solar Streak, as it rams into anybody and also trap itemss as well. Solar Streak will disappear if it falls off the stage. Final Smash - Giant Jenji Daggeron rubs the lamp once more. Jenji grew into the size of Titan Megazord.Jenji shouts, "Who's a big cat now?". Jenji raised his hand saying, "Look at this! Look at this!" He asked what's in his hands and then and summons the Power Rangers Mystic Megazord. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Daggeron is the Solaris Knight, who wields the power of the sun and owns a feline genie named Jenji. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Titlie Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lawl of Thrones Moveset